Naruto: The Road to Peace The New Born Akatsuki and Jiraya's Will
by Rogue CheneyAkatsuki Narutoff
Summary: The fourth Great Ninja War has ended, the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, has persuaded Sasuke Uchiha not to destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sasuke Uchiha has reunited with Naruto and fought alongside him against Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha, it has only been a few weeks, the village is still being repaired, and a new Hokage needs to be selected after the death of the fif
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The New Born Akatsuki of Peace Jiraya's Will

Chapter 1: The New Born Akatsuki

The fourth Great Ninja War has ended, the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, has persuaded Sasuke Uchiha not to destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sasuke Uchiha has reunited with Naruto and fought alongside him against Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha, it has only been a few weeks, the village is still being repaired, and a new Hokage needs to be selected after the death of the fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju. Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, will he become the sixth Hokage? Or does another path await him?

The sun slowly rises and peeks into Naruto Uzumaki's window shining into his face as he sleeps carelessly on his bed. He then flutters his eyes and sits up to look out of his window at the morning sun. "It's morning already huh?" Said Naruto as he rubs his eyes continuing to look outside, a loud knocking sound comes from Naruto's door. "Naruto! Get up! Today is Kakashi Sensei's big day! Today is the day they select the Sixth Hokage and Kakashi Sensei might end up as the new Hokage!" Sakura screams from outside Naruto's door. "Alright, alright, I'm getting up!" He screams back towards the door. "I should've ended up being one of the candidates for Hokage; I saved the village after all." Naruto said to himself, as he started getting dressed. "Naruto! How long does it take someone to get dressed? I'm coming in, you better be dressed!" Exclaimed Sakura as she barged into Naruto's room, Naruto is sitting on his bed, dressed and ready to go staring out the window as a tear drops down from his eye. "Sakura…do you really think that it should be me who's Hokage? It's been my dream since I was little but… everyone looks up to me now and I'm not Hokage." Naruto said with frustration, "Naruto, you saved the village and the world, of course people are going to look up to you now, you don't have to be Hokage for that you already have what you wanted, to be respected and known isn't that what you've always wanted?" Sakura said with sympathy. "Yeah but..." Sasuke walks into Naruto's room and stands in the doorway.

"Naruto, Sakura, it's time to go" Sasuke said with disinterest. Sakura walks over to Sasuke. "Come on Naruto, now isn't the time to be depressed." Sasuke said, "I'm not depressed! I'm just thinking" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. "Whatever, just be at the training field, Kakashi Sensei wants to talk to us, and don't be late Naruto!" Sasuke said as he and Sakura walked out of Naruto's house headed to the Training Field. "I am going to carry out Pervy Sage's will, to achieve total peace, and in order to achieve total peace a new organization needs to be formed…the new born Akatsuki." Naruto's eyes glow with fury, anger, and hope to create eternal peace in the Ninja world. Naruto stands up, and walks out of his house headed for the training grounds. "I wonder what Kakashi Sensei wanted to talk to us about... Could it be that he was chosen to be Hokage already?" He thought to himself, "I don't think so…" He added. As he walked near the gate to the training grounds, he could already see Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke waiting for him. Kakashi turns in Naruto's direction and waves at him to come over; Naruto walks inside the Training Grounds and stands next to Sakura, who is standing next to Sasuke. "I would like to thank you all for being a wonderful team." Kakashi said, "It's been fun over the years but that time is now over, I have become Hokage…your new sensei will be decided soon enough, I have to go now but don't worry, we'll meet again." Said Kakashi with a smile as he left the Training Grounds, "Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," replied Naruto, "Sakura… Sasuke…" Naruto said with concern. "What?" Sakura and Sasuke both said simultaneously.

"I-I am leaving the leaf village", Naruto said. "What did you just say?" Sakura said with an attitude, "Just because Kakashi Sensei is the new Hokage means that you're just going to give up on your dream like that? You're just going to throw it all away?" Sakura shouted at Naruto. "No, I've already achieved my goal, and that was to be respected, because not only have I just saved the village before, I saved the whole world from Madara and Obito. My dream to be Hokage is over, Sasuke, Sakura, follow me into the path that I rightfully believe in...The path of peace, I will carry out Pervy-sage's will, and create eternal peace in the world. In order to do that, I must kill all those who stand in my way, the ones that defy true peace...for we are the reborn Akatsuki, the Akatsuki that are to bring peace to the Great Ninja World, where there aren't any troubles, or mishaps everything...will be peaceful, so come, follow me." Naruto said with confidence, "Are you crazy Naruto? Have you finally lost it?" Sakura asked. "I agree with Naruto, I will join him in the fight." Sasuke said from behind Sakura, he walks near Naruto and stands next to him. "Sakura, will you join me?" Naruto holds his hand out to Sakura. "I….I…..fine I'll join you Naruto." She takes his hand and he pulls her to the side, "We are leaving the village immediately, we are also getting rid of these clothes…as we are the New Born Akatsuki." All three of them leave the Hidden Leaf village and are jumping across trees. As Sakura and Sasuke are following Naruto, "Where exactly are we headed?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "We're going to an old Akatsuki hideout, the one Nagato was at." Naruto explained,

"I am the only one who knows the location of the hideout now…" Naruto explained, "Okay, but what do we do after that?" Sakura asked. "Next we gather more members that seek to put this world in eternal peace we might even be able to get some of our own comrades to join us." Naruto said, "But how do we know that they can be trusted?" Sasuke asked. "Always keep your guard up then, maybe we should get some different people, I already have on person in mind that would follow me anywhere as long as I said and did the right things." Naruto replied, "and who might that be?" Sakura asked, "Hinata" Naruto replied, "She will be easy to manipulate and isn't a bad fighter." Naruto added, "You've changed Naruto, you aren't the same anymore!" Sakura said. "Change is a necessecary thing in a world of peace, this time I will carry out the Pervy Sage's will, no matter what you think about me!" Naruto exclaimed as the reached the Akatsuki hideout. He jumped up into the cave and pushed in part of the wall, a secret door opened, filled with new Akatsuki outfits, the collars aren't as tall as the older ones, they're cut down 2 inches shorter, they also have hoods on the back instead of using hats to conceal themselves. "Everyone gets one", Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai and drew a line across his headband crossing out the Hidden Leaf Village symbol. "You all do it too," he added as he handed Sasuke the kunai and he crossed out his new headband symbol, as did Sakura. They all had the new outfits on when they were finished, "We are going to split up, Sasuke you take Sakura and find your old teammates, and they will be useful. I will go to the Hidden Leaf and draw out Hinata, we shall meet back at dawn, move quickly while the moon is out."

CHAPTER 1 END.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
The Members of Peace

As he jumps tree branch to tree branch Naruto thinks deeper into his plan, how he will persuade Hinata into joining him, should he really manipulate her? On the other hand, just persuade her into helping. "I think I'll just persuade her, I can't hurt Hinata or manipulate her, she's done too much for me already… especially back then" He thinks about the time when he fought Pain and her attempts to hit Pain, but she failed in the end. "That's final, I will persuade her, if my plan works, she should be at the Memorial Stone now… If there is an ambush… Kagebushin no jutsu!" Three shadow clones appear and go to the Memorial Stone while the real Naruto stays behind and watches from afar, 2 shadow clones hide behind trees, within a close distance from the one shadow clone that will talk to Hinata. Naruto stops jumping across the branches and the other three go forward, two of them stop a few yards away while the last one lands on the ground and walks towards the Memorial Stone. He looks around for Hinata, but does not see her and just as he decides to turn around to leave, she appears before the shadow clone. "Naruto-kun, why did you leave the Hidden Leaf village?" Hinata asked, "I left the village because I wanted to make Pervy Sage's will reality Hinata." Naruto replied, "The will to bring everlasting peace to this ninja world." He holds his hand out to Hinata, giving her a deep serious look "Join me Hinata, join me to make our new world of peace." He said as Hinata took a step back, "Naruto-kun, why? But why did you have to leave the leaf? Couldn't you have stayed and still achieved your goal?" Hinata asked, "People would criticize me and tell me that eternal peace is impossible, then I would be accused of going insane, so I will journey with my subordinates to find the true meaning of peace, and that's why I need your help Hinata, please…join me." He reaches his hand out closer to Hinata, waiting for her to take his hand. "But Naruto-kun, why would people think that you've gone insane?" Hinata asked. "Because, a lot of people always say that history will repeat itself and eternal peace is just a myth, I'm going to prove them wrong and change this world for the better, that's why I'm forming a team of my closest friends to help me on this difficult journey. Take my hand and join me in the creation of a new world, Hinata." Hinata takes a step closer to him and takes his hand, and then they dash off into the forest headed back to their new hideout. "Naruto-kun, how exactly are you going to figure out the way of peace?" Hinata asked as they were jumping across tree branches. "I am going to travel around this ninja world for the answers, and maybe at Mount Myoboku there could be some answers." Said Naruto, "Isn't Mount Myoboku the place you learned Sage Jutsu training Naruto-kun?" She asked, "Yes, that's where I was training. He replied, the shadow clone stopped jumping across tree branches and came to a stop, and went away, and then the real Naruto jumped down from above. "What was…" "I'm sorry to have to use caution like that around you, just in case you were followed" Naruto said, "I wouldn't think anyone would follow me." She said and they began jumping across the tree branches again. "Also, Sakura, Sasuke and his subordinates will be joining us, Hinata." Naruto explained, "Oh…okay", she replied shyly. Meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke are heading towards the one place where Suigetsu would be, the Southern Hideout. "Where are we going Sasuke?" Sakura asked, "We're going to get Suigetsu Hozuki first, he should be in the Southern Hideout where Orochimaru once was, I told him to remain there until I called upon him again, if I would have taken him with me to the Leaf he could've been arrested." Replied Sasuke, "Oh, right" Sakura replied, "They reach the outside of the southern hideout where there is a large ocean, Sasuke waves a few hand signs and slams the ground with his hand and the water moves out to the side creating a path for them to walk through. "Come on, he's this way." Sasuke said as he began walking into the watery path, he could already see the door at the far end of the path. Sakura, not too far behind him had her eyes fixed on the watery walls that stood between them. Sasuke walks up to the door and waves more hand signs and a seal appears on the door, he rips the seal off and the door opens. "Wait out here for a few minutes; I'll be back with Suigetsu." Sasuke said, "Why can't I go with you?" Sakura asked, "Just wait out here." Sasuke said with impatience. "Fine", she replied and stood out there staring at the walls while Sasuke walked inside and the door closed. Sasuke walks further in the hideout, and he comes across tall containers that have bodies in them, some that were used as Orochimaru's expiraments, then he turns around a container and finds Suigetsu inside one of them, he opens the container and all the water from inside the container, Sasuke turns around and Suigetsu stumbles out of the container, and stands behind Sasuke. "That coat…what happened Sasuke?" Asked Suigetsu "I'll brief you on the way there, let's just go for now, He throws back an Akatsuki robe, pants and sandals for him. "Did you bring it?" Suigetsu asked, "Yeah I got it." Sasuke walks around the container and puts Suigetsu's sword into the ground infront of him. "Hurry up and get dressed, we're getting Jugo next." Sasuke demanded, Suigetsu followed what Sasuke said, "Atleast tell me why I'll be wearing this Akatsuki robe again." Suigetsu asked, "Because Naruto Uzumaki reformed the Akatsuki with a new cause." Sasuke replied. "Well then, I guess we're going to be following his orders?" Sugietsu asked. "Yes, but his main objective is something we all could benefit from Suigetsu, you'll see his resolve once you see him." Sasuke replied. "Whatever" Suigetsu said as he finished getting dressed, "I'm ready, let's get out of here," Suigetsu said. "Alright, Sakura is waiting outside so try to get along yeah? I know you don't really play well with others Suigetsu." Sasuke walks over to the door and opens it, he walks out with Suigetsu and Suigetsu looks at Sakura carefully. "Sasuke this girl looks a lot like Karin", Suigetsu said "Shut up and let's go, we don't have time to waste, we're going to the Northern Hideout now." Sasuke said as he started walking out of the entry way of the Southern Hideout. "Wait up Sasuke!" Sakura and Suigetsu said, as they ran to catch up with Sasuke. "Now we go get Jugo, I just hope he's going to be easy to handle…Sakura! Suigetsu! Let's go, we have work to do, and little time to do it in, Naruto should be waiting for us by now." Sasuke said, "Right!" Sakura said, "Yeah, yeah whatever", Suigetsu said with disinterest.

CHAPTER 2 END.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THE CURSE MARK RETURNS

As Sasuke, Sakura, and Suigetsu jump across the trees heading for the Northern Hideout, to find Jugo, Naruto and Hinata are already at their Hideout waiting for Sasuke's team to return. "Hinata, if you don't mind me asking, what made you want to join me?" Naruto asked, "Well, I joined you because I think that you can achieve world peace, Naruto-kun, I believe in you." She replied, "I see, thanks for believing in me Hinata." He smiles and hands her a kunai and an Akatsuki outfit for her.

"Prove to me that you believe in me and draw a line through your headband and wear this outfit and follow me, to achieve world peace." He told her. She hesitated a little but drew a line through the hidden leaf headband; she blushes as Naruto watches her. "Naruto-kun, turn around I'm going to start changing." Said Hinata, her face turns cherry red as Naruto walks to the other side of the Hideout and waits for her to finish changing. "Okay, you can turn around now Naruto-kun." Her face is still cherry red, while Naruto walks past Hinata, near the outside of the cave like hideout and sits on the edge watching the night sky. "Sasuke, Sakura, hurry up already, soon we will make our first intervention..." Naruto said to himself as he stares at the night sky. Meanwhile, at the Northern Hideout, Sasuke, Sakura, and Jugo have split up and went into different directions in search of Jugo. "Where could that idiot be hiding now?" Suigetsu said to himself walking around the hideout. Sasuke walks around the hideout silently looking into the cells seeing If Jugo locked himself away. "I wonder where this Jugo person could be." Sakura said to herself as she turned a corner and began, looking into cells and finds a man curled up in a ball. "U-Uhmm, could you be Jugo?" Sakura asked as the man turned to look at Sakura. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" Jugo asked. "I-I'm Sakura, I'm here to get you." She replied, "To come and get….me?" He asked, "Who sent you here to come and get me? Was it Sasuke Uchiha? Or someone else?" He added. "Sasuke is here and currently looking for you and so is umm what was his name…Suigetsu?" Sakura said. "You're wearing an Akatsuki, coat…what did I miss while I was here"- He said as his drive to kill took him over and his curse mark activated, Sakura backed away from the cell as Jugo smashed through the bars and turned towards Sakura. "Kill!, Kill! Kill!" He shouted, as he tried to punch Sakura, she dodged to the side and slammed her fist into his spine slamming him against the floor.

"Sasuke! I found Jugo!" Sakura shouted trying to see if Sasuke could hear her. Jugo stops moving on the ground, and then he grabs Sakura's ankle, throws her down the hall, she slams her back against the wall, and coughs to the side. Jugo charges towards Sakura again, and before he can hit her Sasuke appears and ducks below and enters Jugo's blind spot and punches him in the chin and sweeps him so he falls down. He turns around to look at Sakura, "Sakura, are you alright?" He asks her as he offers his hand to help her stand up. "Yeah, I'll be okay." She replied as she took his hand and stood up, Jugo tried to get up again but Sasuke stomped on his back, calming him down. His curse mark effect goes away and he returns to normal. Sasuke throws the Akatsuki coat on Jugo, "Jugo, hurry up and get dressed, I'll explain everything on the way, we don't have much time before we make our first intervention." Sasuke said, already walking towards the exit, Suigetsu comes running from the corner, and stops a few feet infront of Jugo. "What happened here?!" He asked, "Nothing to worry about Suigetsu, let's go, Sakura, Jugo, let's go, we've kept Naruto waiting long enough." He said as he turned the corner. Sakura, and Suigetsu followed Sasuke as Jugo stood up and put on the Akatsuki coat and followed after them, Jugo stopped at one of Orochimaru's labs and stole a small container that has all the materials needed to give Sasuke another curse mark. The same one he had before…he also grabbed a syringe and left, to join Sasuke and the others. As he was walking to catch up, he filled the syringe with the formula.

"Sasuke!" Jugo yelled as he stabbed Sasuke with the syringe, he put it on the back of his neck and put the formula into Sasuke, the curse mark that Sasuke once had returned in the same spot and began to inflict pain on Sasuke. "Arghhhh! Damn you Jugo." Sasuke said as he held his neck in pain. "You'll thank me some other time Sasuke, I've just made you stronger." Jugo said. Sakura and Suigetsu are looking at Sasuke suffering in pain. "We don't have time to stop now." Sasuke said as he blew a giant hole in the ceiling that leads up to the surface, all of them jumped through and began running back towards the hideout. Meanwhile, at Naruto's Hideout, Hinata is sleeping and Naruto is still awake, staring at the night sky, until Kakashi appears at the entrance of the cave. "Naruto, what do you think you're doing here, and why are you wearing that?" He asked, "..Don't tell me you're a rogue ninja Naruto?" He added. "I'm sorry Kakashi Sensei but, I'm going to bring pervy sage's will into reality, I'm going to make this world a place of everlasting peace, don't try to stop me." Naruto replied. "This isn't what Jiraya would've wanted Naruto, he would have wanted you to stay in the leaf and still carry out his will, why would you even betray the hidden leaf village? Everyone looks up to you, you have saved the world twice Naruto, from Pain, and from Obito and Madara, does that mean anything to you? Everyone at the village is worried, come home Naruto." Kakashi said in a sympathetic tone. "I refuse." Naruto said,

"I am not going back to the village because most people always say that world peace is impossible, then you'll think I've gone crazy I would have left the village eventually, Kakashi sensei, don't try to stop me." Naruto added. Kakashi puts his hand on his leaf headband, ready to lift it upwards to reveal his Sharingan. Naruto, I'll ask you one last time before using force, come back to the hidden leaf village, we don't have to do this!" Kakashi said. "I'm sorry Kakashi Sensei, but I won't." Naruto creates 3 shadow clones, and Kakashi reveals his Sharingan. "I don't know what's going on inside that head of yours but I'm going to bring you back to the leaf village Naruto, even if it costs me my life." Kakashi said, as Naruto spaced out for a moment thinking about how hard he tried to bring Sasuke back to the leaf village, and how he failed all those times. When he finally came to Kakashi was fighting his shadow clones, the all disappeared. Naruto creates 2 more shadow clones and holds his hand out, the 2 shadow clones begin moving their hands close to Naruto's creating a rasengan, they don't stop and keep on going until a rasen shuriken is made. "Kakashi sensei, I will defeat you with the skill you helped me perfect." Naruto said as the two shadow clones threw shuriken at him, he dodged them when the two shadow clones jumped and grabed him, the real Naruto impaled him with the Rasen Shuriken, but didn't use lethal strength, the blast of the Rasen Shuriken sent Kakashi flying in the direction of the leaf village. Hinata wakes up due to all of the commotion, "Naruto-kun, what happened?" She asks, "Kakashi Sensei tried to bring be back to the leaf village." Naruto replied. Just before Hinata could say something back, Sasuke came back with Sakura, Suigetsu and Jugo, the three of them looked at Hinata, Sakura smiled and waved at Hinata. "Sasuke, it's good that you're here, especially with your old subordinates, isn't there one more too?" Naruto asked with confusion. "Yeah, but I killed her before we teamed up again." He replied, he felt a strike of pain where his curse mark was but he tried not to let his pain show in front of Naruto. "Sasuke, tomorrow we make our first move, we will raid the hidden rain village, take it over, and the whole village itself will be our hideout, instead of using this place, that's very very small." Naruto said. "For now everyone needs to get some rest for tomorrow, because tomorrow operation Rain thief begins. Then, will we be one step closer to pervy sage's goal. Everyone nods in agreement and set up beds in the hideout, everyone takes turns keeping guard for hidden leaf patrols, or the leaf village trying to stop them, the night is silent…and perhaps the last silent night of their lives.

CHAPTER 3 END.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

OPERATION RAIN THEIF

As the sun rises, the group gets ready to head out for the Village Hidden in the Rain. "The fight will be long, but in the end it will all be worth while." Naruto said to himself as he zipped up his Akatsuki coat. He turns around to face everyone else, "Are all the preparations done? Is everyone ready to go?" Naruto asked. Everyone nods, "Very well, we will reach the Hidden Rain Village in 8 hours, so everyone follow me!"

Naruto dashes off in the direction of Northeast. Meanwhile at the Hidden Leaf Village hospital, Kakashi was critically injured from the Rasen Shuriken, he was immediately rushed to the Leaf Village hospital, Team Gai and Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were all dispatched to go after Naruto and stop him. Since Kakashi didn't know where Naruto would be he split them into teams of two, Gai and Lee, Tenten and Ino, and Shikamaru and Choji. Gai and Lee were sent to the Village hidden in the clouds, Tenten, Ino went to the Village hidden in the Sand, Shikamaru, and Choji were sent to the Village hidden in the Rain, where Naruto and his group are headed. Naruto and his group are half way to the Rain Village, Shikamaru and Choji are far behind them. "This is such a drag." Said Shikamaru, "I just wish Neji was still here, it would make things a lot easier." Choji added, "Neji is in a better place now Choji, he wouldn't want to see Naruto like this, we just have to hurry and find him, and otherwise he could cause some trouble." Shikamaru said. Choji nodded and looked forwards, it had been 11 hours already since Naruto and his group left their hideout… Shikamaru and Choji were going much faster than he was so they made it there early, when they came out from the trees, they saw the Rain village in the distance, buildings on fire, buildings destroyed, Shikamaru and Choji already knew that Naruto was here, and was causing more than enough trouble already. "Choji! We need to find him quickly, let's split up." Shikamaru said, "Okay" Choji replied. They both headed in different directions, meanwhile Naruto's team split up Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were leading the main assault to the Shikage's mansion, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Hinata are taking the fight to the core demolishing platoons and weakening their forces.

Just as Naruto's team clear out the forces in front of the Shikage's mansion, Shikamaru appears infront of them. "So this is where you were, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke." Shikamaru said. "Why are you doing this?" He asked, "Move out of the way Shikamaru, before you get hurt." Sasuke told him, Shikamaru glared at Sasuke and asked them again. "Why are you…" Before Shikamaru could ask the same question, again Choji came rushing in. "Human bolder!" Choji shouted in the distance crashing through a building, Naruto activates Sage Mode and stops Choji and throws him off to the other side of the Village, turns around and gives Shikamaru an evil glare. "Move out of the way Shikamaru, I am bringing pervy sage's will to reality, true world peace." Naruto said as he walked up closer to Shikamaru, "True world peace? Naruto the fourth great ninja war is over, there is world peace." Shikamaru said, "For the moment Shikamaru, another war could break out because of 1 Village, after I take over the Rain, there won't be anymore of that the Village Hidden in the Rain is the only Village that can oppose us in a war. Yes, the Leaf has many allies but another war isn't what we want, eternal peace is what we want Shikamaru, move aside, now." Naruto demanded. Shikamaru got down on his knees and made a hand sign. Naruto was already aware of what he was doing; he let himself fall into his trap. "I cannot step aside Naruto, not after what you've done to Kakashi Sensei. You went too far Naruto." Shikamaru said, "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru held Naruto in place. "Naruto!" Sakura called from behind him. "I'll be alright," he said as Shikamaru pulled out a paper bomb. "Sasuke, do it" Naruto said as Sasuke nodded and Shikamaru turned his head to look at Sasuke as Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Genjutsu as soon as Shikamaru looked at him. Shikamaru broke his jutsu and fell down to the ground "Arghhh, damnit, Choji!"

Shikamaru yelled. "Super expansion jutsu!" Choji grew big enough to see him all the way at the other side of the village, "Spiky Human bolder!" Choji yelled as he wrapped the Kunai around him and began rolling towards Naruto. Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Begone with the ashes…" He closes one of his eyes and opens his right eye wider. "Amaterasu!" The black flames engulf Choji and he begins to burn. Sasuke's eye begins to bleed as he covers it with his hand and wipes away the blood. Naruto begins walking towards the Shikage's mansion, "Sasuke, Sakura, it's about time we ended this. Let's go" Naruto said, sounding determined. Sakura, and Sasuke walk after him. With Shikamaru and Choji defeated, Gai and Lee have started for the Village hidden in the Rain, Tenten and Ino are still searching in the Sand Village. Meanwhile at the main battlefield Suigetsu strikes down another Rain Shinobi and turns back towards Jugo and Hinata. "Are we all done here?" He asked "Y-Yes" Hinata replied, "Yeah" Jugo said with his curse mark still activated. "Alright then, let's go catch up with Naruto, Sasuke, and umm Sakura? Yeah, let's go." They began running towards the Shikage's mansion. The Shikage's mansion explodes, Suigetsu, Jugo and Hinata all stop running in that direction.

"Hinata, can you see what's going on up there?" Suigetsu asked, "Yes, Byakugan!..." She looks up to the mansion and sees Naruto with a Rasengan in his hand, and the Shikage is banged up with scratches and cut marks. "Naruto-kun is fighting the Shikage now." Said Hinata as she continued to observe what was going on, "He's going to use Rasengan to finish off the Shikage…" She added, they all looked up to the mansion to wait to see what happens, Naruto runs at the Shikage with the Rasengan, but the Shikage uses Water Dragon Jutsu and disrupts Naruto and the Rasengan disappears, Sasuke holds his hand up in the air. "Naruto, get out of here, I'm going to finish this in one shot." Sasuke said. "Alright" Naruto said, He left and so did Sakura, Naruto and Sakura both went down to Suigetsu, Jugo, and Hinata. "Sasuke is about to use Kirin" Naruto said, "This should be a safe enough distance." He added as he looked up into the sky as thunder began to crackle, Sasuke raised his hand in the air. "This jutsu is Kirin." A lion made of Lightning appeared behind Sasuke in the air. "Begone with the thunder clap." He pointed his hand at the Shikage and the Shikage began to tremble, the lion made of lightning rammed right into him, killing the Shikage. "That was Sasuke's ultimate jutsu?" Sakura asked looking surprised, "Yeah, Kirin in other words the thunder clap." Gai and Lee have made it outside of the Hidden Rain Village, but they were too late, the village has already been taken over whatever is left of the Rain village's military belongs to Naruto. "This is bad, where is Shikamaru and Choji?" Lee asked. "We're going to find them first, I can already see Choji, in his expanded form, Shikamaru must also be close by." Gai said to Lee. They both begin jumping across huge buildings and rubble and debris to get to Choji and Shikamaru.

When they get there, Naruto and Sasuke are there to greet them. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Lee asked. "It's too late to ask him that Lee, you should know that by now, Naruto has already become a rogue ninja, just look at his headband, he is no longer a hidden leaf shinobi now as our job as leaf shinobi, we must kill all rogue shinobi Lee." Gai gets in his fighting stance. "Sasuke, Lee and Gai are no pushovers they could have most likely taken down the Shikage as well as you were able, to keep your guard up." Naruto said, "Whatever" Sasuke said as he unzipped his Akatsuki coat and Naruto looked over and saw the curse mark on his back, and he thought to himself. "I thought that he lost the curse mark when he fought with Itachi…did he get it back somehow?" The curse mark covers Sasuke completely and he goes into Stage 2. "Sasuke, buy me some time, I'll enter Bijuu Mode." Naruto said as the Kyubi chakra began covering him, he enters Chakra mode and slowly goes into Bijuu Mode. While Sasuke begins fighting Gai and Lee at the same time, Gai and Lee are winning against Sasuke he creates a wall of fire to buy himself some time until Naruto is in Bijuu Mode. Lee and Gai jump over the wall and begin fighting Sasuke again Naruto enters Bijuu Mode and goes to support Sasuke. Just before Gai was going to hit Sasuke with Dynamic Entry, Naruto grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground. "I will be your opponent Gai Sensei."

CHAPTER 4 END.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

A CHANGE OF HEART

Gai stands up and faces Naruto, "You of all people had to go rogue, and you're a hero to the leaf village Naruto!" Gai yelled with frustration, "Can't you see? Everyone is thinking that you have been kidnapped at the Village. People don't know what you're really up to, the story to cover Kakashi's incident was that he fell in the middle of the night and he fell down the stairs." Gai explained. "That doesn't matter to me anymore, Gai Sensei, if the leaf keeps interfering with my plans I will destroy it, pervy sage's will is what will make this world better Gai sensei, don't you know what his will is?" Naruto asked, as Lee came flying into a building behind Gai. "I don't know what Jiraya's will was but I'm sure he didn't want you to do this, Naruto." Gai replied.

He wanted world peace, and to achieve world peace the nations that represent threats to create another war are the ones that need to be eliminated, like the hidden rain village, I will be the new Shikage, I will lead this nation into peace." Naruto said.

I cannot allow that Naruto, this is where it ends." Gai crosses his arms in front of his head and he opens the 6th gate of joy. "Gate of Life, Open!" Gai rushed Naruto and gave him a hard punch to the face as two shadow clones had appeared from behind him, "Leaf Hurricane!" Both Shadow clones were defeated, Naruto gets up off the ground and summons another 5 shadow clones, two of them started to charge up a Planet Rasengan. 3 of them stand in front of the other 3, Gai takes them all down and just as the smoke clears the Planet Rasengan is finished and Naruto hits guy in the stomach with it. He flies into the wall, and the 8 gates mode wore off, Sasuke electrocuted Lee until he was unconscious. "Let's have Sakura heal them." Naruto said, "I don't want them to die" He said as he lifted Gai onto his shoulder and carried him back to the Shikage mansion, Sasuke followed him with Lee on his back. Meanwhile Ino and Tenten went back to the Hidden Leaf to make their report, once they did Kakashi had realized how long it was since they were dispatched, he thought of a number of possibilities, they could have defected to Naruto, they could have been captured… or they could have been killed.

Kakashi came to this realization, he then thought to himself "Is there any way we can even stop him?" He thought. "Would he come back on his own if we just let him be?" Kakashi, still bed ridden from his fight with Naruto, looked out onto the village, and watched all the happy little kids play outside… "I don't think I could stop him," He told himself as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. As the Rain village was being rebuilt, the first thing that the Akatsuki did was put Chakra seals on Lee and Gai and then tie them up, they also did the same with Shikamaru and Choji. They had them sitting up against the wall, they were still unconscious but should awake at any moment. "Sasuke, didn't you lose your curse mark when you fought Orochimaru?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, I did but when I was getting Jugo from the Northern Hideout, he stabbed me with the same formula Orochimaru used to give me this curse mark, now I have it back but Orochimaru isn't anywhere near us." Sasuke replied. "Sasuke, I'll need you to begin studying Orochimaru's reanimation Jutsu, we might need it someday, Sakura I need you to continue to develop your medical Ninjutsu skills. And I will continue to develop my Sage jutsu; the three of us shall become the next three legendary Sanin!" Naruto said. As he threw away his own headband, reached into his small pouch on his backside, and pulled out Jiraya's headband. Suigetsu, Jugo, Hinata, continue to run things here at the Hidden Rain, if you can persuade atleast Lee and Shikamaru to join us, but make sure you do it when Gai isn't in the room." Naruto added.

"I'm going to go to all of Orochimaru's hideouts and read everything he has, and then I'll have the reanimation jutsu ready to use." Sasuke said to Naruto. "I will study the medical Ninjutsu with a few books lade Tsunade gave me a while back." She told Naruto. "I will remain here, until we can get Shikamaru, or someone to join us. We are too small of a group for the main player to walk off the battlefield." Naruto explained, Sasuke left for the Hideout in the North because it was closest, Sakura went into the Shikage's study to read the medical Ninjutsu books. Shikamaru wakes up, "Ugh, where…where am I?" He asked himself as Naruto walked up to him. "I see…so we lost then." Shikamaru thought to himself as he looked to see Gai and Lee next to him unconscious and Choji on his other side. "Shikamaru, why don't you join me?" Naruto said. "Eventually I will return to the Hidden Leaf village, but I will return as a Sannin who has brought eternal peace to the Shinobi world." Naruto added, "You're going to become a Sannin?" Shikamaru asked, "And you're going to go back to the Hidden Leaf village after?" Shikamaru added. "Pretty much" Naruto said as he looked out the repaired window that was broken during the fight between him and the Shikage. "I realized that my place isn't here in the Rain village, this place is to dull for me." Naruto added, "So what you're going to do is become a Sannin, then go back to the Leaf Village, as if you never left?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, I am going to explain to everyone about my true plan, I came here to take down the Shikage because I got information from the boss toad at Mount Myoboku saying that the Shikage might declare war on the Hidden Leaf. To prevent that I had to stop it while I still could and the higher-ups at the Hidden Leaf wouldn't let me do that so that's why I went rogue ninja." Naruto explained. "Then why did you form this group Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, "You could have easily done this yourself," He added. "Well, you can never be too careful. I, Sakura, and Sasuke will become the next legendary sanin, I will become the Hokage and then I will make sure there is everlasting peace." Naruto replied, "Join me Shikamaru" Naruto said. "Only if you promise to go back to the leaf once you've obtained the title Sannin." Shikamaru said. "Everyone is worried about you." Shikamaru added, "I promise." Naruto answered as he cut Shikamaru loose and threw him an Akatsuki coat. "Scratch out your headband and join me on the path to eternal peace, Shikamaru." Naruto said as Shikamaru crossed out his headband and began putting on the Coat. "If you can persuade Choji and Lee when they wake up, Suigetsu take Gai Sensei to the forest near the Hidden Leaf, we'll leave him there." Naruto said as he walked out of the Shikage's office. Now Suigetsu, takes Gai and heads to the hidden leaf forest. Hinata, Shikamaru, and Jugo are watching Lee, and Choji waiting for them to wake up. Naruto goes to Mount Myoboku in order to seek the chief toad to learn the next form of Sage Jutsu. The Chief Toad tells him how to reach the limits of Sage Jutsu, Naruto goes off to train, since it's been a while since he's been to Mount Myoboku so he took some time to readjust to his surroundings. Meanwhile, at the Shikage's mansion, Lee has finally woke up.

"What? Where am I? Why can't I move?" He asked, "Because of me" Shikamaru answered with Lee in a shadow possession Jutsu. "Shikamaru! Have you joined Naruto too?" Lee asked, "Yes, but hear me out first, Lee." Shikamaru said, "Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are all going to become Sannin, they will go back to the village and then use their power for eternal peace, but they will remain in the village and not do anything reckless." Shikamaru explained, "But how do you know that Naruto will keep his word to you?" Lee asked, "Because, that's Naruto's ninja way remember? He never goes back on his word, so I believe in him." Lee looks around the room, "Where is Gai sensei!?" He asked, "Lee, calm down, he was taken back to the leaf village." Shikamaru said just as Suigetsu came back. "I got him there safely." Suigetsu added, to help calm down Lee. "Fine then, I will help also." Lee said as Shikamaru cut him loose and he began to put on his Akatsuki robe and cross out his Hidden Leaf headband. They did the same thing for Choji, in the end Suigetsu, Jugo, Shikamaru, Lee, and Choji were all at the Shikage's mansion keeping guard and making sure things were moving smoothly. Sasuke was already half done studying Orochimaru's methods, Sakura learned 3 new medical Ninjutsu techniques as well as how to summon Slugs…Will Sakura and Sasuke be able to master the Sage Jutsu? Alternatively, will the Slug and the Snake consume them?

CHAPTER 5 END.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

BECOMING A SANNIN

It's been a full 48 hours since Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke started their training to become Sannin, Naruto, the frog sage, Sakura, the slug sage, and Sasuke the snake sage. They all have a job to do, but the real question is, can they do it correctly? Naruto has been training intensely these past 48 hours; he's become stronger in sage jutsu and has been working on his father's teleportation jutsu for himself. Sakura has been in the Shikage's library studying Medical Ninjutsu and how Tsunade became a Sannin so she can copy her methods. Sasuke, is studying Orochimaru's style and techniques in his main hideout. At Mount Myoboku, Naruto is talking with the Chief Toad. "What? The Chief Slug, and the Chief Snake are on Mount Myoboku too?" Naruto asked, "Yes they are, but they are on a different part of Mount Myoboku, if you bring your friends here, they will have an easier time with their training." The Chief Toad replied. Naruto went off to go and get Sakura and Sasuke, when he got back he went to see how things were going with the reconstruction of the village. While he was, Kakashi made another appearance in front of Naruto. This time, Naruto didn't have the patience to deal with Kakashi, so he immediately went into Sage Mode. "Kakashi, don't interfere with my plans, mark my words, I will return to the hidden leaf as a legendary sannin." Naruto said with impatience, "Naruto, you've got the wrong idea here, I'm here to make sure that you do get back to the village, otherwise, I have to kill you." Kakashi said, "Kakashi sensei, you can't kill me, remember what happened the first time? The next time will be even worse." Naruto said to Kakashi, "Leave me alone, I have work to do" Naruto left Kakashi there outside of the Shikage's mansion. He walked into the Shikage's library with haste. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled, "Change of plans, me, you and Sasuke are going to Mount Myoboku, the Chief Slug and Chief Snake are there, so the training will be easier." Naruto said "Come on Sakura, we don't have a lot of time to spare before the Hidden Leaf ends up declaring war on us, Kakashi just tried to stop me again." Naruto added, "Okay, okay just let me finish this- Naruto grabbed her by the arm and walked her out of the Shikage's library. "You don't need to finish that, when it'll only take 10 hours to become a sage at Mount Myoboku, considering all the research and reading you've done it should take about 10 hours." Naruto said, "Alright, now we need to get Sasuke right?" Sakura asked, "No, I sent Suigetsu to go and get him and to use a scroll I gave him to get him there, he'll know what to do." Naruto replied. "Okay then, let's go." Sakura said, Naruto waved a hand sign and they poofed to Mount Myoboku on the Toad side. "Sakura, head North of here, that's the Slug side, of Mount Myoboku, when Sasuke get's here he'll be going West." Naruto told her, "Okay, I'll see you later then." Sakura said as she began running towards the Slug side of Mount Myoboku. "Now all there leaves is Sasuke" Naruto said to himself. "Where could he be? He should be here by now." He added. Sasuke then appears from behind a tree and walks up to Naruto. "Sorry I'm late" Naruto laughs "Usually I'm the one who's late Sasuke." Naruto said, "Oh, shut up already and tell me where I need to go" Sasuke said with arrogance. Naruto pointed to the West, Sasuke headed off full speed towards the Snake side of Mount Myoboku. Then Naruto went back to the Chief Toad to resume his training, as he did continue his training he had became a ton stronger than he was before, as did Sakura and Sasuke, The Chief Slug had thought about how Sakura resembled Tsunade and the Chief Snake resembled Orochimaru, since they all trained under them once before. Naruto was the first one to finish his training and return back to the hidden rain village, Suigetsu, Hinata, Jugo, Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee were all waiting for him to return, Naruto told them all to get rid of their coats and he gave them all new head bands. "We are returning to the Hidden Leaf village." Everyone had a grin on their face with the exception of Suigetsu and Jugo. "What about us?" Suigetsu asked, "You two will stay here, and wait for Sasuke, he will be back sooner than you know" Naruto replied as he threw off his coat, he was now wearing a red and black robe that said Sannin on the back of it with a scroll behind him. "We're leaving now." He told them as they all left through the hole through the Shikage's mansion that was never repaired. When they reached the Leaf Village Kakashi was standing outside. "So you kept your promise" Kakashi told Naruto as he landed in front of him as Naruto gave him a thumb up. "O-Oh I almost forgot" Naruto reached from his pocket and pulled out Jiraya's sannin head band and put it on his head. "Kakashi, I am now a sannin, after 2 ½ days of training I have become a sannin just like Jiraya sensei wanted me to." He told Kakashi with excitement "Also Sakura and Sasuke are training to become Sannin too; they'll be back in no time at all." Naruto added with a grin on his face. "Oh really? So they've decided to take the path of their previous teachers?" Kakashi asked, "Yes, but I just hope Sasuke doesn't turn into another Orochimaru." Naruto replied, "Naruto, I need to talk to you alone for a minute." Kakashi said as everyone else went into the village. "What is it Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked, with confusion "I am resigning as the 6th Hokage, you will be the 7th Hokage Naruto." Kakashi told him, Naruto's grin got even bigger into a full smile until he couldn't stretch out his mouth anymore. "Are you serious?! Really Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked with excitement, "Really, but being Hokage is a lot of responsibility Naruto, you can't be as reckless as you were before." Kakashi told him, "I know I know, come on let's go!" He said eagerly. After Naruto was named Hokage, Sakura returned, Naruto insisted on having a welcome back party for Sakura, and he planned the same for Sasuke, but the thing is…Sasuke never returned. Naruto waited, and waited and waited, as days went by weeks, months, but when almost a year went by, Sasuke returned to the village. Naruto immediately asked him what took him so long to return, Sasuke said that he also studied Orochimaru's past and everything there was to it, even when he was a kid because he wanted to know everything there was to know about the person he once killed. Naruto didn't really understand his ambition but he nodded and welcomed Sasuke back to the Hidden Leaf Village, although from the distance, Sakura was watching. "Sasuke doesn't seem the same; something had to have happened to him." She thought to herself. "Sasuke was studying Orochimaru's jutsu, and that means Orochimaru's cells and blood have to be involved if it has to do with…Naruto!" Sakura screamed, get away from Sasuke! Something is wrong with him! She yelled as Sasuke looked astonished. Naruto didn't move away from Sasuke, so Sakura pummeled him instead leaving Naruto speechless at the power Sakura's obtained. "W-What is she doing?" He asked himself.

CHAPTER 6 END.


End file.
